When you're tired
by remuswolfylupin
Summary: Five yr old Kurt quickly becomes best friends with Blaine Anderson. Blaine soon finds out though that Kurt has a slight sleepwalking problem.
1. Chapter 1

_Seriously...baby Kurt and Blaine fics should be outlawed for causing adorableness overload and an extreme amount of cavities. _

_This is just something random I thought of today. Took about an hour to write, but I like it. Sometimes I just get an idea in my head and write until I can't anymore. Haha. _

_So, enjoy the fluff and adorableness!_

* * *

><p>"Mommy, why can't I stay home and play?" The little boy whined, swinging his legs and kicking at the bottom of his car seat.<p>

Karen Hummel glanced over at her son real quickly and smiled before putting her gaze back on the road. "Because K, you're too precious to leave at home all alone, plus I have to go over to give Mrs. Anderson the piano books she ordered for her son and daddy's at the garage."

Kurt Hummel sighed and crossed his arms. Some times being five sucked. He could not wait till he was older and got to stay home by his self.

"It won't be that bad, sweetie. And you'll get to meet Blaine. He's a darling boy, and he's your age too." Karen knew Kurt would rather be at home watching his Disney movies on a rainy afternoon like today, but she really needed to get the books over to the Andersons and Burt had to work. Thankfully it would not be a long trip.

They reached a huge house that was surrounded by a black, metal fence. The plants and flowers around the front of the house and to the side were well groomed and neatly arranged. Karen parked the car in the driveway and got out, going around to the passenger side to get Kurt out of the car. The rain had ceased for the moment, but they were both still wearing rain coats just in case. Kurt's rain coat was a pale pink and had flowers on the pockets. He had picked it out himself. Karen thought it was adorable, but her husband, Burt, had took one look at it and wondered out loud why his wife had let their son get a girl's coat to wear. In the end it did not matter. Kurt loved it and his parents were just glad he was happy.

"Can I ring the doorbell, mommy?" Kurt asked. Karen had carried him to the door and he was staring up with wide eyes at the pretty wreath that was hanging there.

"Of course, sweetie." Karen giggled, moving closer so Kurt could reach the doorbell.

Kurt reached out with a tiny finger and pressed the bell. The sound rang clear and loud through the house and was heard on the porch as well. "Ding dong!" Kurt sang, giggling and clapping his hands. "Can I press it again?"

"Oh, no, sweetheart." Karen shook her head, smiling and kissing Kurt on the cheek. "I think once is enough. I'm sure it got their attention."

"Good." Kurt nodded. He really hoped it had, because he wanted to go home and watch Cinderella again. Sure he had just watched it that morning...but it was a really good movie!

The door opened and a lady around Karen's age was standing there. She had long, wavy black hair and hazel colored eyes. Kurt thought she was really pretty. "Oh, Mrs. Hummel! Hello! And who is this?" She smiled brightly, turning her pretty eyes to Kurt. "You must be little Kurt. Your mommy's told me all about you, though I think she may have forgotten to mention how adorable you are!"

"Oh never!" Karen giggled, squeezing Kurt gently. "He's an absolute doll, my K is. I think I tell everyone that. Where's your darling Blaine? They just have to meet! And I have Blaine's books in my bag." She set Kurt down and started to dig through her bag for the books as Mrs. Anderson stepped back so they could come inside.

"Blaine!" Mrs. Anderson called up the nearby staircase. "Mrs. Hummel brought your new piano books over! Can you come down here?"

They could hear a muffled 'yay!' coming from somewhere on the second floor. Then a door opened and there was the sound of running footsteps going along a hallway and then down the stairs. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" A small boy with a huge mess of dark curls on top of his head came into view.

Karen grinned and handed the books over to the small boy who immediately started flipping through them. "DISNEY SONGS! YAY!" Blaine squealed happily. He had such a huge grin on his face and it looked like he was about to explode he was so happy.

"And look, darling, Mrs. Hummel brought her little boy over today too." Mrs. Anderson smiled at her son. "Why don't you say hi to Kurt?"

Blaine looked over at Karen and was confused. "I don't see a little boy."

Both moms looked and realized that Kurt was hiding behind Karen's legs, pretty much hidden from Blaine's view thanks to Karen's bag and the skirt she was wearing. "Um, Kurt, baby?" Karen giggled, looking somewhat confused. "Why are you hiding? Come out and say hi to Blaine!"

"I don't wanna!" Kurt replied. Blaine heard him talk but still could not see him. His piano books were forgotten as he curiously waited to see why the other little boy would not come out of hiding.

"But why not, sweetie? Blaine's a nice little boy and he loves Disney songs too." Karen was perplexed. Normally Kurt liked meeting other kids who shared the same interests as him.

"He's too loud!" Kurt whined, clinging to the back of Karen's skirt.

Karen laughed, shaking her head. "Kurt, honey, you can be quite loud too. I think you're just being shy and annoyed cause you'd rather be home watching Cinderella. Just say hi, K." She grinned over at Mrs. Anderson who was watching with an amused look upon her face.

Kurt shook his head, hiding his face against the backs of his mother's legs. Suddenly he felt a poke in his side and he squealed, jumping to the side in alarm. Turning his head to see who had poked him, his blue eyes locked on hazel ones and he blinked in surprise. Blaine was nice looking. Like one of the princes in the Disney movies – cause they were _always_ nice looking - except Blaine was way younger.

"Hey!" Blaine grinned, wiggling his tiny fingers at Kurt.

Kurt blinked...and then his eyes teared up and he started to cry. Blaine was instantly confused and moved closer, getting even more confused when Kurt shuffled quickly away from him. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked, starting to look a bit upset his self.

"Kurt? Why are you crying, baby?" Karen crouched down, pulling a tissue out of her pocket to wipe the tears away from Kurt's face.

"He- he poked me!" Kurt cried, rubbing at his eye with a tiny fist. "And I just wanna go home and watch Cinderella!"

"We have Cinderella!" Blaine exclaimed. He was still kind of confused as to why Kurt was crying. He just wanted to be friends with Kurt, not scare him. "Here, let's go watch it!" He reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand before looking up at his mom. "It's okay, isn't mommy? Kurt is sad and I just know watching a movie will cheer him up. It always cheers _me_ up." Kurt had stopped crying and was now just standing there, watching Blaine with wide eyes.

"You know its fine with me, Bear, but you'll have to see if it's okay with Kurt's mommy first." Mrs. Anderson replied to her son.

Blaine turned his gaze to Karen. "Can Kurt watch Cinderella with me?" He paused then realized he needed to remember his manners so he added a 'please' afterward.

"Oh, well that's plenty fine with me." Karen replied, smiling at both boys. She stood back up and looked over at Blaine's mom. "Are you sure it won't be a bother, Jeannette?"

"Of course it won't." Jeannette shook her head. "Are you busy? I could make lunch for all of us and you and I could chat while these two watch their movie-"

Kurt did not get to hear the rest of the conversation because Blaine had decided it was time for them to watch their movie. He skipped off, tugging Kurt along behind him until Kurt had caught up and was next to him. "I'll show you my room!" Blaine told him, taking him up the stairs. "We can watch the movie in there." They went down the hallway and Blaine went into the last room on the right, Kurt following right along behind. The room was a mess with toys every where and books all over the place. Kurt always liked to keep his own room nice and clean so he wrinkled his nose at the mess in Blaine's room.

"You should take off your coat!" Blaine grinned. "I'll grab pillows so we can lie on the floor." He skipped off to grab some pillows off his bed as Kurt took his rain coat off and set it by the doorway. "I really like your coat by the way." Blaine commented while setting the pillows down on the floor. "It's pretty with the flowers on it."

Kurt's eyes lit up and he glanced over at his jacket for a second before looking back over at Blaine shyly. "You really like it? The kids at preschool make fun of me for it."

"Well those kids are just meanies!" Blaine sniffed, shaking his head. "Who's your preschool teacher?"

"Ms. Clover." Kurt replied, smiling. He liked Ms. Clover. She was always nice to him and gave him a lollipop after the kids would make him cry, which was quite often because for some reason the kids just liked to make fun of him. He had been really upset the day of their picnic when he had used his 'Little Mermaid' lunchbox and all the boys had picked on him. A lot of the girls had liked it though so he had eaten his lunch with them instead of the boys.

"I know her!" Blaine exclaimed as he flopped down onto a big pillow, patting the one next to him so Kurt could come sit down. "Your class is across the hall from mine. I'm in Mrs. Deely's class." A lot of the classes had different schedules though so they hardly ever interacted. Kurt kind of wished he was in the same class as Blaine now, because then he would at least have one friend to play with that was not a girl.

Blaine went over to grab the Cinderella movie. After getting every thing set up he went back to lean against the pillow that was next to Kurt's. "Disney movies are the best!"

"They are!" Kurt agreed, getting comfy while leaning against the pillow behind him.

The movie started and it was not long before both boys were quite pleased to see the other liked singing along with the songs. About halfway through the movie though, Kurt fell asleep. Blaine looked over at one point and noticed so he got up and grabbed a blanket off his bed. Lying back down, he covered Kurt and his self with the blanket. Then he snuggled down and continued watching the movie until he fell asleep as well.

The movie was almost finished when both Karen and Jeannette came upstairs to check on their boys. Blaine had rolled onto his stomach and Kurt was snuggled up right against him, his hand clutching at Blaine's shirt. Jeannette left then came back with a camera to snap a picture of the adorable sight. Both moms giggled and then left the room, figuring they would come back to check on their boys later.

* * *

><p>After that day Kurt and Blaine played together a lot. Blaine liked how Kurt did not mind playing make believe with power ranger dolls, and Kurt liked how Blaine would have tea parties with him without making fun of him for it. And they both loved Disney movies so whenever they were bored they would just watch one of those.<p>

Blaine's father, Jerry Anderson, was hardly ever around so Kurt had yet to see him. Whenever Kurt asked Blaine about his father, Blaine would get all quiet and just shrug, stating that 'he was always off at work'. That made Kurt sad because he thought dads were supposed to be around a lot, just like mommies. His own father always made sure he had time to play with him, even if it was just at night before bed time because he had been at the garage all day. Blaine liked Kurt's dad a lot. Burt always paid a lot of attention to the boys when they were playing at the Hummel house.

Neither of the boys had spent the night over at the other's house yet, but that changed one evening. Kurt was at home coloring in his Disney princess coloring book while his mother was in the kitchen figuring out what to make for dinner. The phone rang and Kurt listened in from the living room as his mother spoke on the phone. He liked listening in, mainly because he liked the telephone. His parents had gotten him a play phone for his past birthday that made fun beeping noises and he loved to pretend to have conversations on it.

His mother sounded worried as she spoke and Kurt strained his ears to hear more. He heard the word 'hospital' and started to worry himself. Hospitals were scary places. And there were needles there. He hated needles, absolutely hated them.

"Kurt?" Kurt looked up from his coloring book to see his mommy coming into the living room. "K, sweetie, I'm going to take you over to Blaine's for a bit, okay?"

"Blaine's?" Kurt smiled. He liked seeing Blaine. "But why, mommy?"

"I have to run over and see daddy real quick, okay?"

"Is daddy alright?" Kurt's eyes grew big and he watched his mommy as she picked up some of his stuff. He had no idea what was going on and was kind of confused.

Karen smiled reassuringly down at her son and nodded. "Daddy's going to be alright, sweetheart. Let's get your shoes on. Do you want to bring Penny along?" Penny was Kurt's stuffed penguin. Kurt nodded and ran up the stairs to his room to grab the little stuffed penguin. He had brought it to Blaine's house before and Blaine had said Penny was cute. That had made Kurt even happier.

They drove over to the Anderson's house and Kurt skipped up the sidewalk to the front door. He jumped up and down until his little finger managed to reach the doorbell and press it.

"My oh my," Karen grinned, "you're getting pretty tall, K. Soon you won't have to jump to reach the doorbell." Kurt smiled proudly up at his mom.

Jeannette answered the door, but before she could even say a word Blaine slipped past her and happily grabbed Kurt's hand. "Hi, Kurt! Mommy said you're here to play for a bit. Thank goodness! I was bored." He tugged Kurt in through the doorway and Kurt waved farewell to his mom.

Karen watched Kurt go and sighed. "Thanks for watching him, Jeannette."

"It's no problem, Karen." Blaine's mother smiled sadly. "I'll watch him as long as you need me to. You sure you'll be good going over to the hospital yourself? I could have Jerry come home to watch the kids so I could go with you."

"Oh, it's okay." Karen shook her head. "They said he's asleep now so I think it'll be fine. I really appreciate you helping out. If there's any trouble just call my cell."

"Kurt always behaves himself, so I think everything will be fine." Jeannette grinned. "And if you need him to stay the night then that will be fine too. I'm sure Blaine won't mind at all. Those two are always happy to be around one another. I don't want to hold you up any longer, good luck and call me so I can stay up to date with everything."

"I will!" Karen nodded. "Thank you again, so much."

Karen left quickly for the hospital and Jeannette went back inside to make dinner for her self and the boys.

It was not until around nine that Kurt started to show visible signs of worry. He and Blaine were in the living room watching cartoons when Kurt looked over at the clock that was hanging up on the wall. His mommy had taught him how to read a regular clock so he could tell it was almost 9:15.

"Blaine?" Kurt bit his lip, his hands fretting at the edge of the blanket they were sharing. "Blaine?" He asked again quietly when it seemed like Blaine had not heard him the first time.

"Huh?" Blaine turned his head and gave Kurt a questioning look.

Kurt looked back over at the clock then back to Blaine. "It's late...shouldn't my mommy be back for me by now?"

Blaine looked over at the clock too but did not really get it. He was still having some trouble when it came to telling time using the regular clock. Of course he knew it was late though. The cartoons they were watching always came on once it got late at night. "It is late. Hm, let's ask my mommy." He hopped off the couch and then grabbed Kurt's hand as they went into the kitchen.

"What's up, boys?" Jeannette asked from her seat at the kitchen table. She was looking over some papers for work.

"When's Kurt's mommy gonna be back?" Blaine asked. "We're worried for her."

Kurt liked it when Blaine said things that paired them together, like 'we' or 'us'. Some times he wished that Blaine was his brother, because he was sure they would be the best siblings ever.

"You're right. It is getting late." Jeannette looked over at the kitchen clock in concern. "How about I-" The house phone rang, interrupting her mid-sentence. She got up and answered the phone, watching the boys as she did so.

The conversation was short and then she was hanging up the phone again. "That was just your father, Blaine. He'll be home shortly."

Blaine did not look entirely too thrilled about that, but he nodded and just tugged Kurt back into the living room. Both boys were disappointed that it had not been Kurt's mommy on the phone.

Kurt sighed and sat back down on the couch, curling up into a tiny ball and resting his chin on his knees. Just seeing his friend looking so sad had Blaine feeling sad as well. He wanted to try and cheer Kurt up a little so he moved closer, wrapping his tiny arms around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt smiled a tiny bit and rested his head against Blaine's shoulder. "Don't worry, Kurt...every thing's gonna be okay." Blaine reassured him. That was what his mom said to him all the time, so he figured it would help Kurt too.

"I'm sleepy...but I can't sleep without my mommy saying goodnight." Kurt sniffled, looking quite close to tears. He was worried and scared because he did not know what was going on. His mommy should have been back for him by now.

"She'll be here soon." Blaine replied, hoping that was true. He did not want anything bad to have happened to her, or Kurt's dad. Burt was like a second father to him and sometimes, not that he would tell anyone, he wished Burt was his real father instead. "Here," Blaine got up and went over to the comfy chair to pick up Penny who had been placed there, "Penny will come join us and we'll nap for a bit."

Kurt smiled a tiny bit as Blaine handed him the stuffed penguin. "But...I can't sleep. What if mommy gets here while I'm asleep and I miss her?"

"I'll stay awake." Blaine nodded in agreement with himself. "She can't miss you then." Kurt was still fighting to stay awake, but he was unable to keep himself from yawning.

Blaine was just about to speak again when they heard the doorbell ring. Both boys watched as Blaine's mother moved through the living room to the front door to open it. "Karen!"

Kurt jumped off the couch in a rush, Blaine trailing quickly behind. "Mommy!"

"Hi, everyone." Karen looked tired, but she managed a smile. "Hi, baby!" She picked Kurt up, hugging him tightly. Kurt clung to her, scared that if he let go she would go away again.

Jeannette let Karen inside before shutting the door and then they went into the living room to sit. "How's he doing?"

"A lot better." Karen replied. Before she could continue though Kurt butted in.

"Mommy, what happened? Is daddy okay?"

Karen gently brushed some of Kurt's bangs away from his face. "Daddy had to go to the hospital because he was not feeling well. He's going to be just fine though, okay, sweetie? I don't want you to worry."

"Is he coming home soon? Are we going home? I'm really sleepy but I didn't want to sleep until I knew you were okay."

"Daddy can't come home just yet, baby." Karen smiled sadly at him.

"Do you need to go back, Karen?" Jeannette spoke up quietly. "Kurt can stay here."

"He can sleep in my room!" Blaine smiled. He had been quiet until then, knowing that generally he was supposed to be quiet when adults were talking. He knew this was very important though and that Kurt would probably be upset later, so he wanted to try and figure out how to cheer Kurt up.

Kurt smiled at that idea, but he was still not a fan of having to spend a night away from both of his parents.

"Are you sure it won't be a problem?" Karen asked quietly.

"Of course not." Jeannette smiled. "And he can stay over tomorrow too."

"Mommy, can't I go with you to the hospital?" Kurt looked up at his mother with pleading eyes.

"K, you don't do well in hospitals remember?" His mother reminded him. "And I don't think it'll be a fun place for you to spend the night. You'll be more comfortable here with Blaine and his mommy."

Blaine scooted over on the couch and reached out to grab Kurt's hand. "I'll watch over you, Kurt. And Penny will too." The stuffed penguin was still lying on the couch with them off to the side.

* * *

><p>So it was decided that Kurt would stay the night at Blaine's house. Karen went home real quickly to grab some of his over night stuff for him. Once she was leaving for the hospital though was when Kurt started to get really upset. He tried begging once more to be allowed to join her, but she told him he would be better off at Blaine's. After she left, Kurt stood near the doorway looking rather dejected for a while until Blaine finally decided a movie might cheer him up.<p>

Taking Kurt's hand he led the way upstairs to his room. They changed and got all ready for bed before picking a movie to watch. Blaine's mom came in to say goodnight to them both, tucking them both in and giving each boy a kiss on the forehead. Kurt was mainly quiet, but he did manage a small smile after Jeannette kissed his forehead and said goodnight. She turned the lights off for them as she left, closing the door and letting them watch their movie in the dark.

Kurt was not a huge fan of the dark, even with the television turned on, and he immediately moved closer to Blaine. They were watching The Little Mermaid, which Blaine had picked because he knew it was one of Kurt's favorites.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked, worried when Kurt was still being rather quiet.

"I just...want my mommy." Kurt sniffled, trying his hardest not to cry. He was generally quite the crybaby and it was kind of annoying.

Whenever Kurt was sad Blaine was sad. He turned on his side and snuggled closer to Kurt, draping his tiny arm over Kurt's tummy to hold him close. "She'll be back tomorrow, Kurt, don't worry. Until then you have me. I'll protect you. You're my best friend."

Kurt actually smiled at that. "You're my best friend too, Blaine." They were silent then, watching the rest of the movie together. By the end of the movie Kurt had drifted off to sleep. Blaine managed to sleepily turn the television off before drifting off himself.

Only a few hours later Blaine was awoken by the sounds of sniffling. He opened his eyes, rubbing them tiredly and glanced over at Kurt who had apparently rolled away from him during the night. "Kurt?"

Kurt was crying quietly, sitting up on the bed. He did not register having heard Blaine's voice, even when Blaine spoke his name even louder. Then, to Blaine's surprise and confusion, Kurt got out of bed and moved for the closed door.

"Kurt? Where are you going?" He got out of bed and went over to grab Kurt's hand to take him back to the warm, comfy bed. Just as he reached Kurt though, Kurt got the door opened and headed for the stairwell. "Kurt, come back!" Blaine whispered as loudly as he dared. He did not want to wake his mom up, plus his father had to be home by this point. He most definitely did not want to wake up his father.

His best friend did not listen however and continued on down the stairs. Blaine followed along behind, confused and curious as to where Kurt was heading. Kurt went into the living room and looked about, still wiping tears from his eyes. Blaine was pretty sure he heard a muffled 'mommy?' being whispered, but then Kurt was moving on again, heading for the kitchen.

Blaine was just about to follow Kurt into the kitchen when he heard a man's voice that was most definitely not Kurt speaking. "Who are you?" Blaine's heart sank when he realized it was his father's voice and he ran into the kitchen.

Kurt was just standing by the kitchen table, still crying a tiny bit. Jerry Anderson was sitting at the table, having been flipping through some paperwork when Kurt walked in. He looked quite confused as to why there was a random, crying little boy in his kitchen that was definitely not his son.

"That's Kurt, daddy." Blaine answered, moving over to the table to stand next to his friend. "He's my best friend and he's spending the night cause his daddy's in the hospital and his mommy had to stay there."

"Well, it's almost four in the morning, Blaine. What are you two doing up and down here?" Jerry asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Daddy?" Kurt whispered softly.

Both Blaine and Jerry looked at Kurt in confusion. Kurt's gaze was fixed almost directly above Jerry's head and his eyes looked slightly out of focus. "Your daddy's in the hospital, Kurt." Blaine told his friend quietly. He reached out and took Kurt's hand, missing the odd look his father gave him when he did so. "He'll be out soon."

"I want to use the pink crayons this time, daddy. You said I could draw pictures for the garage and use whatever colors I want." Kurt replied, still looking somewhat above Jerry Anderson's head.

"Kurt?" Blaine was really confused now.

"Oh boy." Jerry sighed, standing up from the table. "Looks like we've got ourselves a sleep walker."

"What's a sleep walker, daddy?" Blaine asked, hoping it was nothing bad that would hurt Kurt.

"It's when someone walks or does other random activity while they are asleep." Jerry explained. "They look like they're awake but they're not."

"So Kurt's really asleep right now?" Blaine asked; his eyes were wide at the thought. He waved his hand about in front of Kurt's face.

Kurt's expression became that of annoyance and he batted at Blaine's hand with his free one. "No, no, I don't like pink cats."

Blaine giggled and even his father managed a small smile. "Let's get you boys back up to bed. That'll be the safest place for Kurt right now. We don't want him falling down the stairs or anything." Blaine nodded in agreement. He definitely did not want Kurt to get hurt.

When they went to leave the kitchen though, Kurt dropped Blaine's hand and refused to budge. "C'mon, Kurt! We're going back to bed now." Blaine told him.

"No." Kurt shook his head, gazing down at the floor.

Jerry gave an exasperated sigh and Blaine tried tugging at Kurt's hand again. "No!" Kurt shook his head even more vigorously. "I can't leave. Daddy won't find me then."

Kurt let out a squeak of protest when suddenly Jerry just carefully picked him up. "Don't worry, Kurt. Your daddy will be able to find you much easier upstairs in Blaine's room."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Let's go. You too, Blaine." Jerry spoke, heading for the staircase.

Blaine felt quite a tinge of jealousy when he watched his father pick up Kurt and carry him up the stairs. He could not remember the last time his father had held him like that. What annoyed him the most though was how happy Kurt was to be comforted and held by Jerry. It was weird, but Blaine thought he would do a much better job at comforting Kurt than Jerry would. It made him slightly happier, knowing that he was the one who would get to hold Kurt the rest of the night, comforting him if he woke up feeling sad. Blaine was over protective of his belongings and friends. Kurt was no exception.

They made it to Blaine's room and Blaine got back into bed as his father set Kurt down carefully next to Blaine. "Alright you two, time to go back to sleep."

Blaine looked over and saw Kurt had already closed his eyes and probably fallen back asleep again. Sleep walking was strange. Blaine hoped he never did that.

His father tucked them both in then went back to the doorway to turn off the light. "Night, Blaine, I love you."

"I love you too, daddy." Blaine replied quietly, somewhat surprised. His father showed signs of affection very rarely.

After Jerry had left, Blaine turned on his side to face his sleeping friend. Wiggling a little closer he laid his arm over Kurt's tiny waist, holding him tightly while he fell back asleep, in hopes that Kurt would not go anywhere again.


	2. Chapter 2

At the age of sixteen Blaine figured he should be used to spending a night or two in a row alone, no parents at home, but sometimes he just felt so lonely. Some nights he would call up his best friend, Kurt, and talk to him for a while to feel better, but he couldn't tonight. Kurt had said something about spending the night at Rachel's and Blaine did not want to interrupt their 'girl's night' just because he was lonely.

He and Kurt had been friends since childhood, and, thankfully, his parents had decided against moving to Westerville back when he reached middle school. That meant he got to continue going to school with Kurt, all the way into high school. Kurt was definitely his best friend; they were inseparable, even though being Kurt's friend at school meant getting bullied and harassed almost as often as Kurt did himself.

That was something Blaine was not proud of. Here his talented, beautiful Kurt got bullied every day for things he had no control over, for not being afraid of just being who he was, and Blaine would not be honest with himself or anyone else just because he knew if he was then he would get the same treatment Kurt did.

Blaine knew he was gay. He had known he was gay since back in middle school, but, unlike Kurt, he had been afraid to tell his friends once the point arose. No, Blaine had said not a word, just let everyone think he was straight while he played the comforting, supportive friend role to Kurt, his best friend who just happened to be gay.

Did he have a crush on Kurt? Oh, he would be lying if said he did not, but the idea of even telling Kurt that he liked him...it was ridiculous. If Blaine told Kurt of his feelings it might ruin their entire friendship – their friendship which Blaine valued above all else – and besides...Kurt probably only saw him as a friend anyway. Blaine did not see his self as nearly as interesting, talented, or smart as Kurt was. What could there be about him, besides maybe his slightly good looks, that would interest Kurt? Yeah, so Blaine was not going to tell Kurt anytime soon about his feelings.

It was drawing close to eleven at night when Blaine heard the knock on the front door. He had been just about to go downstairs to watch something on television when he heard it. Slight paranoia bugged him for a second; visions of a homophobic mass murderer possibly showing up at his door popped into his mind, but then he laughed at himself and shrugged the thoughts out of his head. That was crazy. No one even knew, besides himself, that he was gay so that scenario was out of the picture. Maybe it was one of his friends. They all knew his parents would be out for the next two nights.

Peeking through the front window he spotted one of the last people he expected to see standing in front of his door. Going over he opened the door and gazed up at his taller friend. "Kurt?"

Kurt was standing there, still in his clothes from school that day, car keys in hand and giving him a blank look.

"Um...Kurt? Hello?" Blaine tilted his head in slight confusion. Was Kurt okay?

"They hid the sheet music in Coach Slyvester's office." Kurt spoke quietly.

Suddenly Blaine knew what was going on. It had happened so many times since they were little that Blaine should have immediately known from the blank look Kurt was giving him. Kurt was sleep walking again. Except...

"Oh my god, Kurt...did you drive here in your sleep?" Blaine just about panicked at the thought. "Kurt? Kurt, wake up!" He knew he shouldn't shake Kurt, but he did reach out and gently grab his friend's hand in hopes the physical contact might wake him.

Kurt did not respond but then he seemed to literally wake up, shaking his head a little as he looked down at their joined hands before looking back up at Blaine. "Um...hi? You're not Rachel."

"I'm not." Blaine laughed.

"And this is not Rachel's house." Kurt continued, looking about him in confusion. "How'd I end up here- oh my god! Did I sleep walk _again_?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah...though this time you drove. Honestly, Kurt...you could have killed yourself or someone else."

"I'll have to hide my car keys from now on before going to sleep." Kurt laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"You know you only really do this anymore when you're either really stressed out or upset about something." Blaine commented quietly.

Kurt's face reddened and he shrugged, unable to meet Blaine's questioning gaze. "I don't know. I mean, there's a lot of stuff stressing me out lately, with school and all. It could've been anything. Of course the fact that I drove all the way to your house is a little weird, I know, but hey I don't know what my head thinks is a good idea while sleeping."

"Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked. "Maybe I did and you just won't tell me so it's bugging you now. If I did do something wrong then you should tell me, Kurt."

"What?" Kurt looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, goodness, no, Blaine. You didn't do anything wrong. You know me. I would've definitely told you by now if you had."

"Well, do you want to spend the rest of the night here?" Blaine asked quietly. "You can always call Rachel tomorrow and tell her what happened..."

Kurt gave him a knowing look then smiled, walking the rest of the way into the house and shutting the door behind him. "Alright, sounds good to me. Thank goodness I hadn't changed into my sleepwear before Rachel and I watched that movie. I would've died of embarrassment if I'd shown up here in nightwear."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, we've grown up together. I've seen you in tons of different night clothes before, not meaning to sound weird or anything. I just wouldn't have cared, that's all. You look great in whatever you wear anyway." Then he realized what he had just said and shut his mouth, glad it was sort of dark in the hall so Kurt could not see how red his face had probably just gotten.

"...thanks." Kurt replied quietly.

There was silence before finally Blaine spoke up again. "Do you want to watch a movie? I was about to do that before you showed up anyway."

Kurt nodded in agreement and they went up to Blaine's room. Both of them were pretty used to sharing a bed, having grown up practically doing so, but Blaine was starting to wonder when they would reach a point where it would not be comfortable anymore, where they would feel awkward doing so. He did not want that point to ever come. He enjoyed cuddling with Kurt too much.

They got settled down as their movie started. As Kurt cuddled up close to him and rested his head upon Blaine's shoulder, Blaine just knew that one day he had to tell Kurt about his feelings. For now he would be content knowing he was the one who got to hug Kurt and comfort him when he was feeling down.

A little ways into the movie Kurt yawned and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked him quietly.

"I'm tired..." Kurt replied nervously, "but sometimes, after sleepwalking, I'm afraid to go back to sleep."

"Kurt," Blaine smiled, feeling daring enough to press a light kiss to the top of Kurt's head, "When you're tired you need to sleep. Don't be afraid; I'll always be right here to protect you."

"Always?" Kurt tilted his head back a bit so he could look up at Blaine.

Blaine's heart raced as he gazed down at his best friend. "As long as you'll have me."

Kurt smiled, snuggling even closer to Blaine as he closed his eyes. "Will you sing to me?"

Nodding, Blaine started singing softly. A short while later he finished, hearing the soft, even breaths as Kurt slept peacefully. Smiling to himself, Blaine pressed another soft kiss to the top of Kurt's head and then moved a bit to lay his arm across Kurt's waist. It was the same thing he had done for years, every time he was with Kurt after Kurt sleepwalked. Blaine fell asleep holding Kurt snugly against him, knowing that while he did so Kurt would not get up again and leave him.

* * *

><p><em>The end! Haha, I hope you enjoyed it! <em>


	3. Epilogue

_I got a review and a private message from some people who were interested in seeing another chapter of this, so I wrote a little epilogue. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>(7:34pm) Blaine.<em>

_(7:40pm) Blaiiiiiine._

_(7:56pm) Bear?_

_**(8:20pm) Hey, Kurt...sorry, was on the phone with mom. What's up? (and stop calling me Bear! XD)**_

_(8:22pm) But it's such a cute nickname!_

_**(8:23pm) We're not ten anymore, Kurt. Haha. We're in college now!**_

_(8:24pm) So? We're still best friends. _

_**(8:30pm) So, what's going on?**_

_(8:33pm) Matt broke up with me._

_**(8:45pm) Oh.**_

_**(8:46pm) Why?**_

Blaine expected to get another text right away, but, instead, his cell phone starts ringing. He quickly answered it, glad his dorm mate was gone for the weekend so he did not have to worry about talking loudly and bothering him. Roger was a good roommate, but he tended to get annoyed when there was a lot of noise around him, especially when he was trying to do schoolwork. Blaine normally spent a lot of time down the hall in Kurt's dorm room, so it was not that much of a problem, but ever since Matt came around Blaine had had to spend more time doing his class work in his own room which meant having to be quiet.

It was not that Blaine did not like Matt; he was just really jealous of him...and had been ever since Kurt had started dating Matt their sophomore year of college up until now in their junior year. If Kurt and Matt had broken up, well...

Good riddance.

That was just him thinking selfishly of course. He did not want Kurt to get hurt at all, obviously. Blaine had had a few boyfriends or so his self, but those relationships had never lasted. His heart just had not been in them, not when he knew who he really wanted to be with all this time. Maybe if he had said something sooner to Kurt... He had been a coward though, scared since high school to confess his feelings in fear of ruining their long standing friendship.

"Kurt?"

"_Hey_." Kurt replied.

"If you wanted to talk like this you could always just come down the hall. Roger's gone for the weekend."

"_I know, but I just-_" Kurt sighed, "_Sorry, I really shouldn't be bothering you with my mess. I guess I'm just...bummed or whatever_."

Blaine did not really know what to say. "I'm sorry, K. I know you liked Matt a lot. Why'd he do it?"

"_He's transferring to a different school, out of state_." Kurt explained. "_Said he didn't want to try long distance, because those types of relationships never work out. I told him they could if people tried hard enough, but if he wasn't serious about us then who was I to try and convince him otherwise? He obviously didn't care as much as he said he did. Ah well."_

"I'm sorry." Blaine sighed. "You deserve better than that, Kurt."

"_Thanks, Bear_." Kurt chuckled. "_Do you want to do something tomorrow? It's supposed to be nice out and I'm sick of being stuck inside with this damn sewing machine._"

Blaine laughed. "Sure. We'll go get lunch and then walk down to Central Park, how about it?"

"_Sounds marvelous_." Kurt replied, sounding a bit more cheerful than he had been. "_I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine, night!_"

"Night, Kurt." Blaine replied, smiling to himself as he ended the call.

After the call, Blaine got up and got ready for bed, figuring he may as well get some sleep. He knew he had a lot of homework to do, but he was already tired enough as it was. He needed to make sure he had plenty of energy to hang out with Kurt the next day.

Two hours after he had finally fallen asleep Blaine was woken up by his cell phone going off again. Refusing to lift his head from his pillow, he blindly reached about on his night stand until he found his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Rachel?_"

"Kurt?" Blaine yawned, wondering why Kurt was calling him so late. "I'm not Rachel."

"_Rachel, I'm an idiot_." Kurt replied.

Blaine was confused. Hadn't Kurt heard him? "You're not an idiot, K, but, really, I'm not Rachel."

"_Matt broke up with me today_." Kurt continued, still not registering the fact that he had the wrong number. "_I told Blaine about it...but I lied to him, Rachel. I don't like lying to Blaine_."

"Why would you lie to me, Kurt?" Blaine asked, fully awake now and sitting up as he wondered what Kurt was going on about. Why would he lie?

"_I told him Matt broke up with me because he's transferring_." Kurt continued sadly. "_But that's not what happened_."

Now Blaine was really confused. And why was Kurt still talking to him as if he were Rachel? Wait a minute...Kurt had driven to his home before while sleep walking; what if Kurt had tried to call Rachel in his sleep, but accidentally gotten Blaine's number? That had to be it. Blaine probably would have hung up if the situation was not what it was. As it was...he was honestly really curious as to what Kurt had to say, especially since Kurt had just admitted to lying to Blaine about the Matt situation.

"_I broke up with him_." Kurt finished. "_Because of Blaine_."

Blaine about dropped his cell phone. _What_? Kurt had broken up with Matt because of him? Why? "Um, Kurt? You really need to wake up now. I'm seriously not Rachel. Kurt? K, please wake up!"

"_You think I should seriously go talk to him_?" Kurt laughed. "_Rachel, if I tell him the truth it'll ruin our friendship-_" Kurt paused for a moment, "_no, seriously. We've been friends since we were little. Why would I want to ruin that over the fact that I'm in love with him? Things are better this way. I'd rather have him as a best friend then not at all_."

Blaine felt his heart stop. Kurt loved him. Kurt Hummel, his best friend since childhood, loved him. "Kurt?" Blaine spoke breathlessly into the phone. "Kurt, I love you too. I-" he paused, noticing that the call had ended. Well, now what was he going to do? Kurt had called him in his sleep, so by the time he woke up again he would not remember having done so.

There was a knock on his door.

Blaine froze, his face turning towards the door. Was that Kurt? He had to find out; he had to _know_. Setting his cell phone down on his nightstand, Blaine got up and went to the door to open it.

It was Kurt. He was standing there, clad in pajamas, a blank look in his eyes.

"Kurt..." Blaine reached out to take his friend's hand, wanting to wake him up and knowing that usually a touch was all it took.

Kurt tilted his head slightly to the side, giving Blaine a blank, yet slightly curious look. "I was just talking about you."

Blaine was surprised Kurt was still asleep. Normally if he took Kurt's hand in his it woke him up. "I know, K, you called me and thought I was Rachel."

"Rachel told me I should talk to you, but I don't think I can yet." Kurt replied quietly. He stepped into the dorm room and shut the door behind him, never once letting go of Blaine's hand. "I want to apologize for lying to you though. Matt was right all along; he and I never would work out while you were still in the picture. I tried to prove him wrong and it didn't work. All this time...all these years I-"

"Kurt," Blaine pressed a finger lightly to Kurt's lips, "shush. I want to hear what you have to say, but I don't want you to say it while you're asleep." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close as he rested his forehead against Kurt's. "Wake up, K. I'm here for you, just wake up, please."

Kurt's eyes fell closed and he hummed softly as he wrapped his own arms around Blaine's waist. A moment later the humming stopped and he was silent for a while before opening his eyes again. "Blaine? Um...what's going on?" He asked sleepily.

"You were sleep walking again, Kurt." Blaine told him softly. "Come on, let's sit down." He tugged Kurt over and sat down at the bottom of his bed, letting Kurt sit next to him.

"Oh..." Kurt sighed. "Well, sorry to have bothered you."

"You called me." Blaine told him. "You thought I was Rachel."

Kurt was silent. After a moment he bit his lip, talking quietly. "Did I? Um...what did I say?"

"I-" Blaine paused, knowing this was the moment. This was the time he finally just had to tell Kurt about his feelings. If he continued to hold back then who knew what would happen. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt blinked at him for a second. "That's...that's not what I said."

"No," Blaine shook his head, "that's what _I_ said."

"Blaine..." Kurt gazed at him with wide eyes, "what- I don't- I just..._Blaine_." A shy, nervous smile was spreading across Kurt's face.

Blaine smiled brightly, pulling Kurt closer to him. "You don't need to explain. You already did on the phone." He laughed. "Though I'd love to hear the most important part from you while you're not asleep."

Kurt's face reddened and he rested his forehead against Blaine's. "That wasn't the way I planned on telling you, honestly." He laughed. "I love you, Blaine. For a long time now; and I did lie to you about the breakup with Matt. I felt like it wasn't fair to him to be in a relationship with me when all I could think of was you. I did like him...but I could never truly love him. He is transferring though, so I didn't lie about that part."

"Kurt, I've wanted to tell you about my feelings since high school." Blaine replied. "None of my short relationships ever worked out, because all I've ever wanted was you. I told you a long time ago that I'd be here for you for always, for as long as you would have me. That will never change, I promise you. I love you, Kurt."

Blaine reached up and gently placed a hand on Kurt's cheek. Tilting their faces towards one another he pressed his lips softly against Kurt's. Fireworks had nothing on what he was feeling right at that moment.

He felt Kurt smile against his lips and when they finally pulled apart from one another they both wore identical smiles. "Spend the night here with me." Blaine whispered. "I don't want to let go of you for the rest of the night...or ever actually."

"I wish we could literally do that, but we can't be in two places at the same time." Kurt laughed. "So for tonight it is and then, during the day and at classes, I'll be with you right here," he placed a hand over Blaine's heart, "always."

"I love you so much." Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt once more.

He got up and tugged Kurt over so they could lie down together. Lying together was a familiar feeling, having done so for years as friends, but now things were different and the feeling of lying together was now so much more personal. It was a comfortable feeling, one Blaine hoped lasted forever between them. As Kurt drifted off to sleep, Blaine pulled him close, laying his arm over Kurt's waist as he had done for years. This time he was glad to know that even if Kurt would sleep walk again he would never truly leave Blaine, because he was always there with him in his heart.


End file.
